Something is Wrong Here
by 7saix-puppy7
Summary: One-Shot: Luffy wakes up and finds Ace missing. Nami tells him that something happened while he was asleep. No pairings Better summary inside.


Something is Wrong Here

**Summary: Luffy wakes up but can't find his friends or brother. He goes to his Neighbor Nami'shouse and finds her terrified in a closet. Wird things attack them adn their Apartment is partiall collapsed.**

**Not really horror but it fit clser than anything else.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Luffy sat up and looked around. He was sure that his friends had been here before he had fallen asleep. Maybe they were playing a game or something like that? The black haired teen stood up from his bed and walked out the room of his apartment. He walked to his brother's room but found it vacant. Luffy looked around the kitchen but the only thing different was the shattered window that was above the sink.

Luffy didn't pay any attention to it. Where he lived was a good neighborhood, but he and Ace would always get in trouble with the other people in the apartment. Luffy opened the door and looked outside. He figured maybe Ace left a message with one of his friends. They all lived in the complex together. Nami was next door. Sanji down the hall, Usopp was two stories down, Zoro two stories up and Chopper lived on the main floor.

Luffy walked to the door on his left not bothering to look over the railing at the rest of the town. He really didn't car all about it. He also happened to fail at noticing that half of the complex had crumbled and was gone. The teen banged on the door calling out his friend's name. When no answer came the teen opened the unlocked front door and walked in.

The apartment looked to be normal. There was the distinct smell of oranges and the place held rather nice furniture. Luffy called out his friends name again but still heard nothing. Luffy wasn't too bright, but his instincts were telling him something was wrong. The boy walked deeper into the house ignoring his friend's room and walking to the master bedroom that her mother had used.

Nami and her sister, Nojiko, usually kept the room closed and locked. They didn't want their dead mother's room to be damaged or dirty. Luffy walked through the wide open door and looked around. His bare feet made no noise on the plush carpeting. He looked around.

A queen size bed was pushed next to the only window in the room. A vanity with a mirror over it was clean and well polished with things like perfume and make-up on it. The boy walked to the closet.

The closet wasn't a walk in one. It had that slide open door with panels on it. The doors weren't closed all the way. Luffy carefully reached for the handle. A weird feeling came over the boy. He rarely feared anything, but Luffy couldn't help but feel scared at what he might find when he opened the polished wood doors.

The teen gently and quickly opened the rarely opened doors. The doors made a creaking noise and were reluctant to open but as soon as the doors were open enough to let e person, someone did. Luffy was tackled to the ground with a blue polished metal pipe at his throat.

A very angry and scared orange-haired teen glared down at the surprised boy. Luffy instantly recognized Nami and didn't struggle, just waited for her to calm down. It took Nami a few seconds to realize that it was Luffy who she had tackled. She got up and then helped the teen to his feet.

"Sorry, Luffy, I thought you were someone else." The girl said putting her weapon back in the carrier at her hip. Luffy shrugged it off and looked at the teenage girl.

Nami was usually clean and neat. Right now, her hair wasn't washed, her clothes were dirty and it looked like she hadn't slept for days. Luffy being Luffy said the first thing that came to his mind, "You look like shit…"

Nami punched him hard. "Well excuse me, but the water hasn't been running for the past few days and I have been trying not to be killed." The girl said completely offended by the indifferent boy.

"A few days?" Luffy said obviously confused, "And what to mean trying not to be killed? You and the rest of the guys were at my house yesterday. When I woke up this morning you were all gone." The boy stood up and stared at the girl as if she had gone crazy.

"Luffy, we left your house. You watched us leave. If you say you just woke up then that means you have been asleep for three days." Nami said surprised at what the ten was telling her. Luffy had a shocked look on his face.

"I've missed fifteen meals!" the teen said freaking out.

"Why can you only calculate that!" Nami asked punching the boy again. Luffy stood up and followed the girl to the kitchen.

Nami was walking nervously while Luffy sat at the table calmly drinking tea. The red-head looked at him before slamming a map in front of him.

"Okay, since you obviously have no clue what is going on, I will tell you in the simplest way possible." Nami began pointing to the apartment complex. "I have no clue if the other guys are okay or not, but from what I do know, you and me are here."

Luffy nodded as he understood what Nami was saying. "You were somehow asleep the whole time, but during that time the electricity broke. The water stopped running and anything mechanical stopped working." The girl continued. "Nojiko has disappeared and I don't know where she is. When I woke up after leaving your house, I found her gone and these weird people tried to attack me. I tried to get them out, but accidently pushed them over the railing." The girl closed her eyes as if trying not to remember the sound that she had heard when they fell.

"Ace was gone when I woke up." Luffy said remembering that he had come there to see if his brother was here. Nami nodded and continued talking.

"When I realized that I had killed those guys, another group came after me. They were also carrying weapons. I closed my door and waited for them to leave. They did but I kept hearing a pounding noise. I was scared so I hid in the closet till you found me." Nami closed the map and stared at her childhood friend.

Luffy stood up and walked to the front door. Nami looked at him confused. Luffy opened it up and stared outside. A man with unseen features was holding a machete above the boy's head. Luffy swung his fist into the man's side and sent him flying into a pile of rubble.

Luffy looked over the railing and stared at the city. Rouge Town never looked worse. Even after riots, the streets looked better. Cars that had been driving when the electronic short out happened were piled up and broken. Luffy saw dried blood and bodies that had been the victims to the out of control vehicles. Small fires that were just starting or ending were at random places.

The teen looked away and walked towards his apartment. Nami followed knowing that she would be safer with the teen. He opened his door and walked into the kitchen. Nami closed the door behind them and followed the boy to his room. Like always, Luffy's room was a mess, but Nami didn't feel like chewing him out for it. The boy picked up a red i-touch and pressed it. The screen lit up and revealed hi menu.

"I thought you said all technology was out." Luffy asked the girl showing her the working i-touch. Nami pulled out her orange one and realized that it was working as well.

"We had better turn them off." The girl said trying the off button. It failed to shut down. Luffy looked at his carefully. It was only charged when it had fully died. The boy remembered his dying but he couldn't charge it because he had lost the charger.

"It won't turn off." Nami said shaking it. Luffy walked to his brother's room but couldn't find the man's i-touch anywhere.

"Maybe Ace took it with him." Luffy said shrugging his shoulders and walking to the kitchen. Nami stared at him in disbelief but followed him to the kitchen.

"Okay, where would he go and is that a zombie apocalypse preparation bag?" Nami asked pointing at the book bag. Luffy nodded and began putting food and water in it.

"I guess our flashlight will have to be the phones." The boy said tossing the nonworking stick into the trash. Nami watched as the boy gathered everything up and turned towards the teen. "Ace's bag is gone so he is probably with his friends."

"And what about my sister?" Nami asked stopping the boy from leaving. Luffy looked at her and shrugged.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? Let's get the others." Luffy said getting past her and walking to the part of the complex that was destroyed.

"Hold on." Nami said before going into her house. She came out with her bag and followed the boy to the destroyed part of the complex. "Why are we going this way?" she asked not wanting to climb.

"The elevator isn't working and this is where the stairs were." Luffy said easily scaling the destroyed building.

**7 the oldest two 7**

Sanji high kicked another of the men that were trying to attack him. He had been lucky that when the building collapsed, he wasn't in his room. The Marimo had told him that his father had wanted his help the day before and the blond wanted to see the bastards face for having to ask for help.

When the blond had walked up to the house pretty early and had witnessed the apartment complex collapsing on one side. The man wanted to make sure that Nami was okay, but he was stuck with the moss-head and had to deal with homicidal men.

Zoro wasn't too happy about it either. His father had needed help with a festival that was tradition in Luffy's family, but when the man had woken up a few days ago, his father was missing and everything was messed up. Sanji had banged on the door and as soon as the teen had opened it the blond forced his way in and quickly closed the door.

It had taken the two of them half the day to figure out what was going on and to get out of the house. Luckily they had everything ready in case something like this had happened. Zoro had his green i-touch and Sanji his yellow. Somehow they were working even though they wouldn't turn off.

Zoro knocked another one down. He refused to draw his swords against the oncoming things and a practice kendo stick to knock them out. Zoro stopped to catch his breath as the oncoming men stopped coming. They had finally gotten rid of them.

Sanji sat on a block of cement from the rubble and caught his breath. It had taken them three days to get down one story. They were getting closer and closer to Nami and Luffy's places. Sanji stood up and continued down the rubble. Zoro was quick to follow. He didn't like having to trail behind the ero-cook, but in this situation had no choice.

Zoro stopped the cook when he heard collapsing of rubble and heavy footsteps. "More of them?" the cook said becoming irritated with the things. He ran forward and landed a kick on one of the things head. A scream came from another one and Sanji flinched when he recognized the voice. Zoro dashed forward and quickly caught the one the blond had kicked.

"Luffy, you really need to keep your guard up." Zoro said to the teen who had almost dropped ten stories. The boy looked up at his green haired friend and smiled. The swordsman pulled the smaller boy up and Luffy regained his balance. Sanji completely ignored the fact that he had almost killed his friend and went to ogle over Nami.

"Nami-swan, I'm so happy that you're safe. The stupid Marimo almost got us killed a bunch of times." The blond said wiggling.

"Thank you Sanji-kun." The red head said politely. She looked at Luffy, "Guess we go sown now."

Luffy nodded and the four began to walk down the rubble. "Wonder if the other idiots are okay?" Zoro said continued to walk down to the floor that Usopp was on. "I have heard their annoying screams yet."

"I was hiding in the closet and Luffy was asleep so we haven't heard anything either." Nami said pointing to the idiot who was complaining about being hungry. "That guy didn't even realize three days had passed."

Zoro sweat dropped as the boy continued to complain. Sanji kicked him in the head and said they would eat when they found Chopper and Usopp. Luffy ran straight forward when he heard this and stopped at Usopp's floor.

Zoro quickly caught up and Sanji and Nami soon followed. About ten of the things were in the front of Usopp's door. Nami face-palmed knowing that the long-nosed boy had drawn attention to himself again. Luffy rushed forward and easily knocked the men over the railing. A sickening crunch came when they hit the cement.

The door for the apartment slammed open and Usopp looked at his friends. His backpack was on and he was listening to his i-touch. The boy ran up to his friends and tackled them in a hug. Zoro and Sanji squirmed out of it while Nami and Luffy just stood there.

"I'm so glad you guys are okay, the brave Captain Usopp had to take on hundreds of those things. That is why they were unable to get you. Though a few did pass." The boy lied still listening to his music. Luffy looked at him with admiration.

"You'll waste your battery if you keep listening to that." Nami said pointing to the brown machine. Usopp shook his head.

"I've been listening to it the whole time and haven't lost any charge." The teen said turning it off.

"Have you seen Chopper?" Sanji asked the boy.

Usopp freaked out. "I've been hiding the whole time that I forgot about him!" he said looking down the trail of rubble.

"So you weren't fighting for us." Zoro said messing with the teen. Usopp froze and became depressed for being caught in the lie. He sat up when he noticed the rest of them walking down the destroyed half of the complex. The teen followed.

Before the group could reach the bottom of the complex, another group of the things attacked them and tried to do whatever they were trying to do. The five teens never gave them a chance to do anything except walk towards them.

Luffy jumped over two which Zoro cut down. That was the last of that group. The teens continued down till they came two the main floor. They tried to open the doors, but they had been jammed with a plank of wood. Sanji told them to stand back and he quickly smashed the glass window. Everyone kept guard as Luffy jumped into the building.

The teen looked around. He couldn't spot the small reindeer anywhere. "Chopper." The teen said not bothering to be quiet. Nami shot him a warning glare but the black-haired teen ignored it and continued to call out his name.

Luffy heard movement and saw the small reindeer glomped him. Luffy fell over in surprise but began to laugh as the youngest of the group clung to him and denied letting go. Luffy stood up and walked over to the rest of the gang. They seemed happy to see Chopper alive and well.

The group walked to the middle of the street and looked at the place they had called home. The building was charred and destroyed. It was almost impossible to imagine that they had even survived whatever had happened. They ignored the bodies on the ground knowing that they didn't want to see what had happened to them or if they knew any of them. Chopper looked at his friends.

"How did we live through this?" he asked curious as he stared at the building. Everyone shook their heads. They didn't know. How did they survive this? Why wasn't anyone else there? Why only people with no faces around?

Nami looked down at the body that was only a few feet away. It was a woman. She had long blond hair but no face. The girl backed up. Sanji looked at her curiously and then noticed the woman.

Where a face was meant to be was solid blackness. There was nothing there, yet you could still see an agonized pain written in the blank feature. Luffy turned from the corpse to the apartment building. It was completely collapsed. The frame barely standing.

"When did…" Usopp began before turning around. Heat had begun to form behind him. The group jumped from the ignited flames.

"What's going on!" Nami screamed clinging to Sanji. The teen would have been enjoying it but he was confused. The flames hadn't been before. The apartment had only been partly destroyed.

Luffy turned to see more of the things that had attacked them earlier come towards them. There were more of them know; many more. The boy backed up into Zoro. The group made a circle. They were being surrounded by the things. Many of them held weapons.

Like the dead woman, they had no face but agonizing features. Luffy put his fists up ready to fight. Sweat dropped down the side of his face. Zoro felt an ice-cold shiver run up his spine. The things drew closer. They were feet away when the teens noticed something about them changing.

The things grew faces in front of the small group. Nami felt sick as blood shot eyes appeared and the blackness ripped open to reveal saliva filled mouths. Usopp threw up as he watched this happen and Chopper was on the verge of fainting. They watched as the things became more and less human like.

Luffy dropped his fists as one of the thing bit onto another and ripped its arm clear of. Blood splattered onto his face and Nami screamed. The things were killing each other. Sanji stared in disgust as the creatures tore each other's limbs of. Zoro tried to cover his face but the blood was going everywhere. Usopp continued to empty his stomach and Nami broke down and began crying.

Chopper buried his face into Zoro's pants leg and cries could be heard from the younger one. Luffy pulled out his i-touch and took a picture of what was going on. He didn't know why he did it, just that he did. There was no explaining it.

When the camera on the phone clicked, the things stopped killing each other and turned towards the frozen teenagers. Zoro picked up Chopper and Sanji began to comfort Nami. Luffy rubbed Usopp's back. The teens stared at their oncoming pursuers. Zoro looked down at the boys. Wounds were beginning to appear on all of them. Blood ran down his head and Chopper was becoming heavier.

Luffy looked at the things and smiled. He knew what was wrong and so did his friends. Reality had caught up to them.

They were already dead.

Luffy shot straight up and looked around. His grandfather was looking down at him. Luffy looked around and realized that was in his house. Ace was staring at him with a huge grin.

"Did you enjoy your little nap?" the man asked his grandson. "Are my lessons really that boring?"

Luffy looked at his brother who was trying his hardest not to laugh.

"I should run shouldn't I." he asked the boy.

"Like hell." Ace said nodding. "Like hell."

* * *

Yeah, I have been thinking about this for a while and it finally cam to me. Hope you guys like. It took me a while to think of what to happen but I like it.


End file.
